To See You Once More
by samptra
Summary: Heero and Duo are deeply in love... bit neither knows it. Can they find true happiness? Or will Duo's secret keep them apart?
1. A Gain?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah.... *smack* sorry T @_@ don't own Gundam, if I did I'd probably be very  
rich instead I'm a yaoi loving fan girl chained to her computer... ~sniff~   
Pairings: 1x2 (love them) 3x4  
Story: Heero and Duo have known each other since they were little, they both love each other but are  
afraid to admit it for they are from two different worlds. Some friends decide to help the couple out...  
that is until Duo is forced to retreat... as a secret kept from Heero may well spell disaster...  
  
  
Author's Note: I suppose your wondering what the hell I'm doing with a new story when I haven't  
finished my other one yet.. Well have you ever had a story just kinda lodge itself in your mind? It won't  
come out till you write it down and so I have...  
  
Just to let you know though the next chapter of my other story in now well under way and I hope to  
finish it soon for now enjoy this one! ^_^  
  
P.S. rating may go up on this story... ~_^  
  
  
Dedicated to Significant Other... love ya always hun! ~_^  
  
  
  
To See You Once More  
  
Sight 1 ~ A Gain?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Help! Someone please help me!" A five year old boy with long chestnut hair cried, vainly trying to flee  
his pursuers. Tripping over his feet, the young boy feel face first into the ground, as the older boys bore  
down on him  
  
Struggling to get up and run again; the boy with large violet eyes made a dash for safety... unfortunately  
the others had already caught up. Tackling him to the ground the biggest boy pinned the smaller figure  
beneath him. Rearing back the bully pulled back his fist.  
  
Scrunching his face against the pain that was to come; the poor boy suddenly felt his tormentor pulled  
off of him. Opening large eyes he found himself watching yet anther boy his own age viciously punching  
his captors. Wide eyed, the long haired boy was stunned when the gang of boys he'd been fleeing from  
dispersed; leaving himself and the other boy.  
  
"Ummm... thank you..." the violet eyed boy said from his position on the ground. Pushing himself to his  
feet the chestnut haired boy spoke agin to his saviour. "My... my name is Duo Maxwell, what's yours?"  
The other boy turned to Duo, "Heero... Heero Yuy..." Duo smiled "Heero... thank you very much  
Heero". Smiling brightly Duo continued to watch Heero expectantly.  
  
Slightly pink cheeked Heero mumbled something like "Hn..." Duo laughed and Heero swore it was the  
voice of an angel, "My Heero..." giggling Duo tried to smother a laugh, Heero was his hero! Solemn  
faced Heero just stared, "Baka..." he mumbled. Still grinning Duo straitened to his full height which at  
the age of five was not all that impressive. "Thank you again but I need to get home it's dinner time! So  
I'll see you around school k?" with a wave Duo ran towards his place of dwelling.  
  
Heero just watched him go, he wasn't sure why he'd stopped to help that boy... there was just  
something about Duo he really liked. It had made him very mad to see the boy being chased and  
bullied. He'd seen Duo around school and a lot of the kids bullied him. Heero supposed it was because  
Duo was an orphan... yes Heero knew something about Duo, he'd been watching the boy for a while.   
  
Duo gone from sight, Heero turned to make his was home as well; at five he already knew how to care  
for himself, his mother was an alcoholic and he had to be carful when she was in one of her 'moods'.   
Reaching his house Heero, crept inside trying not to make a noise. He'd found out it was better to  
avoid his mother... tonight he didn't have any luck.  
  
Screaming like a banshee, she immediately gave him a firm slap across his face. Holding his cheek  
Heero allowed his mother to scream at him, calling him filthy name hitting him more. Fortunately for  
Heero his so called 'mother' had a habit of forgetting what she was doing and sure enough she forgot  
all about him as one of her favourite programs came on the TV.  
  
Heero trudged up to his room to be alone with his thoughts, oddly enough though he couldn't stop think  
about Duo. Duo got bullied at school because he was small, because he looked like a girl, because he  
was poor. That was one thing Heero was not, his father had died only a year ago leaving himself and his  
mother a lot of money. How else could she afford the booze, and not have to work everyday?   
  
Still pondering Duo's plight Heero came to a very important decision, he decided he would become  
Duo's protector. He knew it sounded silly like a little girly game, but Heero knew the way his mother  
treated him was like the way Duo was treated at school. He didn't want Duo to go through what he did  
every night. Besides no one bothered Heero, true everyone ignored him because he was a little violent;  
but he would look after Duo...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the years to come as both Heero and Duo made there way through school; Heero's reputation grew  
steadily worse, while all the while Duo's steadily grew better. Heero was the kid everyone loved to  
gossip about, always in fights, never spoke, not all that smart... by the time they reached grade 8 Heero  
was not only head of a gang he was also apparently head of a drug ring reaching across the world.  
  
No one knew that almost all the fights Heero was in were in order to protect Duo. Even into  
highschool; Duo grew steadily more beautiful and the need to protect grew stronger. Of course Duo  
never knew who maintained his reputation, never knew he was being defend by his own knight...  
  
  
Heero continued to watch over Duo from a far, growing more and more bestowed by the fey creature.  
The pattern of life continued till their senior year of high school at the age of 17, both boys were about  
to take there destined into there own hands, and Heero's wall of silence was about to crumble to the  
ground...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was the biggest bad ass in the school... all the boys wanted to be him and the girls wanted to be  
with him. Unruly dark brown hair, tall, muscular, deep blue eyes... Heero Yuy was defiantly by all  
standards the hottest boy in the school. Problem was he was also the toughest. It was not uncommon to  
see Heero with his hands swathed in bandages, stiches, more bandages and one time a broken arm.  
Aside from that he rarely went to class and when he did he never worked, usually slept.  
  
Coupled with his stoic seriousness and grim manner he wasn't the most approachable person in world;  
even the teachers were afraid of him. There was only one person in the entire school who would ever  
talk to him. Duo Maxwell. It was always a shock to see Heero nod in response or give a one word  
answer when ever Duo spoke with him. Duo was after all the most popular boy in school, smart,  
athletic, and pretty to the point of beautiful. Why would he associate with a loner outcast like Yuy?  
  
It all changed that senior year.   
  
  
Heero once again went out for the football team, large and tough as hell Heero had been on the football  
team since grade nine. At first it was a way for him to build up strength to protect Duo, but he had  
noticed over the years Duo had always come to his games; he'd even complimented him about his  
playing. Duo didn't play football not as bulky as Heero, he was slim and swift which made him the star  
centre for the boys basketball team.  
  
But here it was the beginning of the school year, pouring rain and Heero in a muddy practice jersey.  
They usually had a couple of people in the bleachers mostly girls wanting to watch the boys run around  
in spandex. Today despite the cold rain was one figure Heero longed the most to see... long chestnut  
braid, violet eyes.. Duo always came to his practices, and every game.  
  
"Wow, look at that hottie..." turning slightly Heero listened in on a conversation going between two of  
the sub players. "...Heard he lives with that Winner kid..." where they talking about his Duo!? "Haha,  
yeah he's probably giving up for free!" the first replied the second boy laughed, "So it the Winner!"  
Heero saw red no one insulted Duo...   
  
Reaching the still laughing pair, Heero wasted no time in delivering a solid punch to the first guy; turning  
to the second to do the same he was surprised to see the other one already laying on the ground.  
Trowa Barton, defensive line man stood over the unconscious boy. Heero blandly stared at the boy,  
before once more returning to the drills.  
  
Trowa, watched Heero walk away. Quatre was right after all... chuckling Trowa pulled on his helmet,  
this could get a whole lot more interesting...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo trudged home in the rain, he'd stayed to watch the entire practice like he normally did; and still no  
acknowledgement from Heero. For years Duo had, had a secret crush on the boy; but the way things  
were going Duo was going to run out of time...  
  
Sighing sadly he continued his dismal walk to the house he shared with his best friend Quatre. Quatre  
didn't go to the same high school being both wealthy and smart he attend a private school. Quatre did  
have a boyfriend though who happened to be on the football team as well. Trowa Barton, it still  
staggered Duo's mind as to why Quatre liked the solemn boy, but he supposed he couldn't talk.   
  
Walking up the paved walkway Duo pulled his house keys out ready to just go inside and warm up a  
bit. The rain reminded him of that day only three months ago...  
  
"Duo Maxwell?" Duo looked up as the doctor called his name. Looking fearfully at Quatre  
seated beside him, Duo stood following the doctor in to his office. Shutting the door behind him  
Duo grateful sat as the doctor motioned to am empty chair. "Mr. Maxwell, I'm afraid I have  
some bad news...'  
  
Duo felt his throat close up on him, he'd been afraid it had been something serious. The  
headaches the dizziness... looking calmly at the doctor he tried to absorb what the man was  
saying. "We found an abnormality in..." still composed Duo locked eyes with the doctor, "Tell  
me..." sighing the doctor took a seat opposite Duo, removing his glasses he massaged his  
temples.  
  
It was never easy to do something like this, to tell someone who had their whole life ahead of  
them. Steepling his fingers the doctors shrewd grey eyes studied the calm youth in front of him.  
"In your eyes Duo, there is a tumour of sorts in your eyes... and there's nothing we can do".   
  
There was a funny ringing sound in Duo's ears, the doctor continued while he had the courage;  
"The headaches, the blackouts all factors of this..." gulping air Duo strived not let his distress  
show "W-what does this mean?" he whispered, never blinking the man behind the desk delivered  
the final blow. "You will lose your eye sight Duo..."  
  
Near hysteria Duo looked as though he was caught in oncoming headlights, "H-how much  
time?" the doctor shrugged a few months 6 at the most... I'm sorry..." nodding Duo quickly   
thanked the man and left the office. Tears streaming down his face Duo didn't stop till he'd  
reached the park a block away from the doctors office.  
  
Looking up at the beautiful summer sky Duo took shuddering breaths trying to regain his  
composure, but he couldn't push away the depressing thoughts that seemed to haunt him. He'd  
never again be able to look at the sky... never see the beautiful sun set... he would never see  
Heero's beautiful face... collapsing Duo buried his face in his hands sobbing brokenly.  
  
It was thus Quatre found him an hour later. Red eyed Duo told Quarte the doctors diagnosis, the  
two best friends sat in the park that sunny summer day comforting each other. Till the rain  
came, a fitting end to already horrendous day.  
  
  
Pushing the memories away Duo went to his room to change out of his wet clothing; he hated being  
cold but there wouldn't be much more time to see Heero. Three of his six months were up, and Duo  
didn't intend to stay at school after his sight went.   
  
Looking around his small bedroom Duo smiled sadly, trophies ranging from cross-country to basketball  
lined the shelves on his wall. News paper clippings proclaiming the up and comming basketball pro;  
Duo Maxwell. It had been a real shock to the b-ball coach after Duo had quit, the team had been  
undefeated in 3 years thanks to Duo. This year though...  
  
Biting back tears of frustration Duo refused to let this get him down, but still.... his senior years  
supposed to be the bast time of his life; he'd be the captain of the basketball team, the student body  
president, the soccer captain, the volleyball captain, he was going to win at track and field... he was  
going to tell Heero how much he loved him. Instead he quit everything he was in all sports, all clubs, the  
only good thing was his new living arrangement. Having lived in the orphanage his whole life it had been  
great to move in with Quatre over the summer. Quatre had claimed it was for company, but Duo knew  
it was for him... when he lost his sight he'd be useless.  
  
Dressed in warm dry clothing Duo slipped on his thick glasses, he didn't ware them at school only  
when no one was around. They helped him a little, but things still looked slightly fuzzy through them.  
Heading back downstairs Duo made his way to the kitchen to make himself and Quatre some dinner;  
opening the fridge Duo couldn't help but wonder what Heero was doing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuy!" Heero looked up as Trowa approached, both wore a white towel around there waist. "Hn"  
grunting Heero resumed dressing, pulling a green tank top over his head. "I just was curious about  
something..." ignoring the other boys presence Heero continued to dress. "Yuy, is there someone you  
love in your life?" freezing Heero felt a chill race up his back. "You see I couldn't help but notice just  
how beautiful Duo Maxwell really I-" Trowa got no further as the blue eyed teen's fist made sound  
contact with his jaw.  
  
Staggering back Trowa felt a slight trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. "Hit a nerve  
did I?" Standing rigidly Heero tried to calm himself, he really didn't want to hurt Trowa... spinning on  
his heels Heero gathered his bag together, he had to get out of here before he did something he would  
regret. " Don't run Yuy..." blocking out the voice Heero didn't look back.  
  
"Damn..." Trowa gently touched his rapidly bruising jaw, Quatre's order was gaining to harder then  
he'd thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cold rain did nothing to dampen Hero's temper. 'Goddamn that asshole who the hell he think  
he is?' Heero really, really wanted to hit something. He had thought the stone wall of the alleyway  
looked like a likely possibility till two figures materialized out of the drizzle.  
  
"Well, well... who do we have here?" the two boys were bulky enough to intimidate, but Heero wasn't  
going to buy that. "Look why not give us your money and well let you go on your marry way..."  
dropping his bag Heero's mouth curled in a sadistic smile, this is just what he'd been looking for.  
Cracking his knuckles Heero shook his wet hair out of his eyes. " No..." simple enough phrase, but  
obviously the baka's blocking his way took it wrong. The taller of the two made a lunge for Heero  
hands outstretched, neatly sidestepping the pathetic excuse for an attack Heero's fist rammed into the  
boys back hard... hitting the asphalt with a thud Heero turned to the other. "Come on..."  
  
The battle raged in the back ally till both challengers were lying out cold in a bloody mass on the  
ground. Heero panting lightly stood over them blood and rain mingling together in run down the side of  
his face. One had landed a lucky punch cutting him above the eye. Suddenly the ally was flooded with  
light. "This is the police put your hands in the air and don't move!" rising his hands Heero rolled his  
eyes... hell it wouldn't be the first time he'd spent the night in jail...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo I'm home!" Quatre saw Duo's head appear around the kitchen door, those large expressive eyes  
lit up at the sight of him, 'but for how much longer?' pushing his thoughts away Quatre smiled as he  
joined Duo in the small kitchen. Delicious smells permeated the air as Quatre ventured a peak at the  
pots simmering on the stove.  
  
"Smells good Duo," Duo beamed setting out three places on the table. Quatre raised a blonde brow in  
an unspoken question, "Well... Trowa is always here any way..." flushing Quatre avoided Duo's gaze.  
Giggling Duo turned his attention to the dinner preparations once more, true enough though any minute  
now the tall slim boy with the ummm... interesting hair that seemed to mock gravity would be joining  
them.  
  
No sooner had Duo thought then the boy in question walked into the kitchen; wet. Duo watched in  
amusement as Quatre was first scolding him for not wearing a coat on such a miserable night then  
proceeded to kiss him silly. Quatre, Duo and Trowa settled in for a cozy dinner while the rain and wind  
pounded at the glass. The conversation was plesent as always, while the normally quite Trowa regaled  
them with tails of football practice, and other going ons on at the high school. Laughing Duo clutched his  
side's as Trowa finished telling a particular sordid little tale about a certain Relena Peacecraft and the  
entire team finding her in the locker room with the coach.  
  
Dinner was winding down and soon the love birds only had eyes for each other, for you know what  
they say two's company and threes a crowd. Excusing himself quietly Duo made a b-line for his room.  
Daydreaming about Heero, the pale boy finished his homework in short order before his eyes decided  
to give out. It happened periodically, the strain of the low light, or staring for too long caused his eyes to  
just stop altogether. At first it rarely happened, but now the little 'blackouts' were happening more  
often. Duo wasn't going to tell Quatre, he'd just worry.  
  
Getting ready for bed Duo continued his little Heero fantasies; from the time they's met till now. The  
was the gorgeous boy moved, the way he looked... feeling the tell tale pressure behind his eyes Duo  
tried to stop the tears but it was a losing battle... he'd cried himself to sleep almost every night since he  
met Heero. Scrubbing his eyes Duo stared into the darkness. When was this cursed blackness going to  
claim him? When would his world turn black like the night?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Trowa sat cuddled close to Quatre in the living room. The glare from the T.V. was the only illumination  
in the room, and the sound was muted. Both boys sat in total silence. The only sound in the entire house  
was the muffled sobs emitting from Duo's room. Quatre clung to Trowa trying not to cry as well, it was  
like this every night. Trowa gently kissed the top of his lovers head. "Did he do this?" Quatre gently  
touched his slightly swollen cheek. Nodding Trowa sighed, "It's going to be much harder then we  
thought love, the boy is some kind of stubborn..." Quatre nodded sadly true enough.   
  
"But don't worry, well get him and by god we'll make Duo happy!" Trowa shook his head in  
resignation, it was going to be tuff...  
  
  
TBC....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Well...  
All: WILSON NO BAKA *pelted with lemons*  
Wilson: What did I do... @_@  
T: *shining sniper rifle*  
Katie: What the f**k you have to finish your other story!  
Jay: Yeah!  
Casey: hehehehe... more pictures...  
Cas: *rolls eyes* jeez you baka get to work  
Wilson: ...  
D: hehehehe... food...  
T: *cocking gun* hehehehe...  
Wilson: AHHHHHHH!!!!! OK I"LL GET ON IT!  
All: HAI! 


	2. Of Band Aids and Art

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah.... *smack* sorry T @_@ don't own Gundam, if I did I'd probably be very  
rich instead I'm a yaoi loving fan girl chained to her computer... ~sniff~   
Pairings: 1x2 (love them) 3x4  
Story: Heero and Duo have known each other since they were little, they both love each other but are  
afraid to admit it for they are from two different worlds. Some friends decide to help the couple out...  
that is until Duo is forced to retreat... as a secret kept from Heero may well spell disaster...  
  
  
Author's Note: The only warnings I have are course language and tons of sap and fluffy goodness ~_^  
Well finally Christmas Holiday's!! *dancing around* more time for writing at least till exams *starts to  
cry* man life sucks... anyway enjoy this chapter keep your eyes peeled for I'm determined to finish my  
other story!! ^_^ now my thank you's:   
  
xxkurenaixx; thank you so much for all of your reviews *blushes* glad you like my stories. YamiEmmy;  
Thank you very much and I don't like touter fics much either but don't worry compared to my other  
ones this one should be pretty mild. Violent Tears: thax *sweardrops* man having like six stories in  
your mind is insane @_@ Killua kiken na; Hehehehe... you like HunterxHunter too? Thanks for the  
review!! Lillie chan: AHHHHH!!! don't hurt me gomen *bowing* left this chapter at a nice spot yes?  
MooMooMilk; thnak you very very very much... nice to have someone like my storie *cough* T  
*cough* Duo/Folken/TK; Shhhh.... that's the idea *winks* maybe Heero will be around yes... PSL;  
HAHAHAHA!!! got a chapter so now you get to it!!! man can't escape the death threat thing can I?  
Kaiti; *crying* sooooo mean to me ~sniff~ gomen about my grammar and spelling ~sniff~. silverhair:  
Hope I answerd all your questions in this chappie! Angel of Death: Know the feeling hun need sleep...   
  
Ok now one with the fi- *smash* @_@ T... ouch!  
  
  
Dedicated to Significant Other... love ya always hun! ~_^  
  
  
  
To See You Once More  
  
Sight 2 ~ Of Band-Aid's and Art  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Yuy you have been at this school how long now?" Heero looked up at he principle Mr.  
Verenfern, "Mr. Yuy, anther fight? Since you started at this high school the disturbances resulting in  
violence have gone up almost 40%!" the principle looked at the young teen in front of him. A bandage  
over his eye and a few bruises were the only indications the boy bore of a pervious fight. Heero looked  
at the principle blankly he'd been here so very many times listening to the same old thing over and over  
again...  
  
"The police were called in Mr. Yuy..." it wasn't a real question more like a fact. Still sitting completely  
still and relaxed Heero blotted out the old man before him. When would the idiot shut up?! "Well  
normally I'd expel someone in your position... but there are extenuating circumstances..." Heero looked  
sideways at the principle what was he up to now? "I mean we've never won so many football games  
since you joined the team. Undefeated for almost 3« years now..."   
  
Heero knew where this was going. "So I'm going to be lenient and suspend you for a week. You may  
go now". Growling Heero left the office pissed, a whole week without seeing Duo! Frankly he could  
care less about school work what really got to him was missing football and his angel.  
  
As if summoned Duo appeared around the corner running fast, he didn't even see Heero till he collided  
with the larger boy. The impact ricocheted Duo backward to land on his butt in the middle of the hall  
papers flying. "Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't see you..." Duo trailed off as he found himself looking into   
eyes of blue. "Hn..." the football player replied bending to help Duo collect his papers. 'Come on Yuy,  
just do just tell him...' Heero's mind screamed but his mouth refused to obey.   
  
Why couldn't he just tell Duo he loved him? Just come right out and say he's always loved... how he  
wanted to be with him so bad it hurt. Opening his mouth Heero was all but ready to confess when  
Duo's next words caught him off guard, "Is it true?" eyes focussed on the floor Duo whispered the  
question. Heero changed what he was about to say to a "What?" gathering courage Duo replied,  
"About you being expelled?" snorting Heero handed the boy his fallen papers, "Suspended..." Duo  
looked up in surprise meeting mysterious blue eyes. "Re-really", he stammered heart light as he heard  
the news. Heero wouldn't be leaving him!  
  
Smiling for all the world Duo stood papers in hand, "That's good Heero" nodding Heero ran a hand  
through his mop of unruly hair still nervous. "Oh! Heero your bandage..." surprised Heero looked down  
at the back of his hand, sure enough the small peach bandage was falling off. "Just a sec..." Duo shifted  
his papers to one arm, reaching his free hand into his pocket. Grinning in triumph he pulled a few  
bandages from his pockets. Heero raised an amused eyebrow and Duo blushed faintly, juggling books  
Duo gently replaced the old band-aid with a new one.   
  
Heero looked at the small white thing in disbelief, was that blue dogs on it? "It's Blue's Clues band-aid  
[1]" Heero's lip twitched faintly. "Well you see I tend to be a tad bit of a klutz and I always end up  
hurting something so it's rather handy to have your own bandages around". Duo knew he was rambling,  
but he was just so happy that Heero was going to remain at school.   
  
Awkward silence descended on the two causing Heero to once more run a frustrated hand through his  
hair, 'Dammit! Why couldn't he just say it!' the motion caused Duo to catch sight of the small silver  
hoop in Heero's left ear. "Is this new?' he questioned tugging at his own ear, nodding Heero continued  
to drink up the sight of the boy before him. "Well... I suppose I should get to class eh?" without further  
ado Duo made his way around Heero and headed off down the hall.  
  
Heero turned to watch him leave... watching that slim behind flex as he walked away, 'Jeez Yuy you're  
a real henti...' shaking his head Heero heard Duo call out to him, "Heero... I-I.. I wish you wouldn't  
fight so much..." with that the boy tuned and ran once more down the hall and out of sight.  
  
Shaking his head Heero slowly made his way to the one class he never missed, Art. No one but the art  
teacher Mrs. Hollden knew about Heero Yuy's secret talent. Sighing Heero stopped briefly at his  
locker to get his well used art kit. Heading downwards towards the art room; Heero caught sight of his  
refection in one of the awards cabinets. He looked like hell. Stiches over his right eye slightly swollen,   
both new and old bruises a like spotted his face in random patterns.  
  
Turning away again, Heero fought the need to hit something. He'd just spoke with Duo for the longest  
time he could ever recall. Well Duo had done most of the talking, Heero had grunted. Rounding the  
corner Heero prepared himself before entering the art room. Inhaling calmly he opened the door ready  
for the up and comming lecture Mrs. Hollden would have when she saw how he looked.   
  
Hearing the door open the entire class looked Heero's way, many shrinking back a little scared... he  
had that affect on people. Very few weren't afraid of this boy and that tiny circle included Duo, and  
Mrs. Hollden. "Mr. Yuy, have you been fighting again!?" Face an emotionless mask he suffered  
through the lecture, allowing his mind to wander back to the braided boy he loved so much... "Are you  
even listening to me?" Heero snapped out of his rever when the art teacher slapped him with a  
detention at lunch... life's a bitch...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Hollden silently glanced over the boys shoulder, to her Heero Yuy was an enigma. Always  
fighting, always in trouble barley passing the stereotypical delinquent that people loved to hate. Yet... to  
her there was more to the story then meets the eye. The boy drew beautifully, but only she knew... and  
only she knew the true inspiration for the pictures.  
  
Always with Heero's pictures there was such life, such joy that leapt from the paper. Sketches and  
charcoal drawings, were where he truly excelled although they were not colour the message was much  
stronger. Sure enough presently Heero was working on one of his newer sketches, a shadowy figure  
with the face of an angel. Mrs. Hollden felt her breath catch, it was... beautiful... the figure in the picture  
was looking to the side his eyes focussed in the distance a small smile tugging on the slightly parted lips.  
Long hair was the only body covering present as it was blown across the figures slight frame. One  
slender arm reached out as if trying to capture something that had been lost.  
  
Although the sketch was only half done she couldn't take her eyes off the work of art.... there was  
something about the eyes... it looked almost like... sadness? The art teacher suddenly became aware  
that the motions off the charcoal had stopped on the paper and a rather pissed Heero was staring  
directly at her. Sincerely shaken she backed away slowly allowing the boy to return to his work;  
clapping a hand to her mouth she beat a hasty retreat to her desk.   
  
Brow furrowed in concentration Heero focussed entirely on the picture. Everything had to be right... yet  
in his mind the drawing in no means compared to the actual beauty he was able to see everyday...  
shaking his head he once more cleared his mind before setting out to accomplish his task.  
  
Perhaps if Mrs. Hollden had looked a little closer at the picture; specifically the eyes... she might have  
noticed something more. If Heero had perhaps taken a true moment to look at his work he might also  
have noticed something unusual. As it was neither the observer who saw only what she wanted, and the  
artist who's mind was focussed on the real thing; never saw the usual shape reflected in the drawing  
eyes. Maybe it was done subconsciously... but with in the eyes was a tall figure with unruly hair... then  
again maybe it wasn't subconsciously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quatre I'm not sure I can do it..." Trowa stood pleading with his boyfriend in the kitchen. Duo was  
upstairs muffling sobs per usual and Trowa was trying vainly to get his little lover to take pity on him. "I  
can't do it! I mean the guy hit me once and that hurt like hell. Not only that but he suspended for a  
week... so that means on football thus not a chance of cornering him in the locker room for a chat!"  
Quatre turned normally soft aqua eyes on Trowa, those eyes were anything but soft at the moment;  
"Trowa Barton!" the football running back winced, "I asked you to help me! For crying out loud! Duo  
loves Heero, he had for years and you know what I know Heero loves Duo!"  
  
Blinking in shock Trowa stared at the smaller boy in puzzlement, this was a new development in the  
story. After telling Trowa about Duo's illness he'd asked him to help get the two of them together. At  
first Trowa had seemed utterly shocked, Heero Yuy and Duo... but then he'd thought it was a one  
sided crush for Duo. That was before he'd heard the sobbing at night... still Trowa wanting to please  
both boys had decided to try. Although after last night he was ready to give it up as a lost cause...  
  
"How do you know Heero loves Duo?" Quatre snorted crossing his arms, "Heard some interesting  
rumours around my school..." at Trowa's incedous expression Quatre decided to elaborate "Heero's  
got quite the rep all over town and not only that but word is most of the fights he's in are over a certain  
braided boy..." Thinking back Trowa recalled yesterday's practice... Heero had punched the guy  
out...after...he'd...spoken of Duo.... "Holy shit!" nodding in agreement Quatre saw the gears turning in  
his lovers head.   
  
Springing to his feet Trowa raced to the door muttering 'that's it!' and 'oh my god!' smirking Quatre  
followed his lover to the door. Grinning the blond gave a quick kiss to the emerald eyes boy before he  
disappeared into the night. Sighing Quatre leaned against the doorframe a moment whishing his  
boyfriend luck. Suddenly shivering Quarte retreated inside where it was warmer, hoping that this was  
going to be the last night he'd hear Duo's tears...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was in a rather foul mood as he made his way home... he hated working at the grocery store the  
cashiers where bitches the management were tight-assess and the rest of the general populace was just  
a bunch of corrupt bastards. Still he needed to work... he absolutely refused to use the money his  
bastard father had left him. He'd be his own man... snorting he continued home what kind of a man was  
he when he couldn't even tell the one he loved the truth?   
  
So caught up in his thoughts Heero missed the figures holding metal rods; until it was too late. "Hmm...  
found you..." head snapping up Heero narrowed his eyes at the battered figures in front of him the  
baka's he'd beaten last night. "What the hell do you want?" the boys grinned crookedly "Just a little  
payback..." snapping his fingers Heero found himself surrounded by rough looking boys all carrying a  
weapon of some sort.  
  
Smirking Heero looked around about 35 in all... "Well boys you came just in time I was looking for a  
fight... Who wasn't to get beaten first?" the first boy rushed him with a yell baseball bat raised. Heero  
pulled back ready to send the guy back a few ages... when suddenly he noticed the band-aid Duo had  
given him earlier...  
  
'Heero... I-I.. I wish you wouldn't fight so much...'  
  
The punch was halted in mid air but the bat hit it's mark square on. What followed next was the most  
brutal beating Heero had ever had. Nether running no retaliating he suffered blow after blow. It was  
worse then anything his mother had dished out to when he was younger... but it was still tolerable. A  
good 15 minutes later Heero unable to stand was tossed against a wall as the boys lost interest.   
  
Sinking to the ground he felt a steady stream of blood flowing down the side of his face. The stiches  
above his eye had let go and the sticky red fluid coursed down his cheeks like... tears... he was crying  
tears of blood for Duo... Grinning like a madman Heero felt lightheaded... almost like he was floating.  
Man he must have really gotten a beating. At least it couldn't get wo- Heero never finished his thought  
as it suddenly started to rain.   
  
Heero didn't move even when the rain soaked him through, where was the point of getting up?  
Nobody was waiting for him... he hurt all over... but he was going numb, unable to fell anything. Maybe  
he should just die here. They'd find him in the morning bloody and frozen grinning like a lunatic. Feeling  
the blackness threatened to take him Heero conjured up a picture of Duo in his mind, "I'm sorry  
Duo..." he slurred in an almost no exsistant voice, "I'll...never..tell..you...how much... I..love...you..."  
and the blackness took him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo..." Heero felt as if he were trying to swim in molasses, his limbs felt heavy. Surrounded by the  
oppressive blackness he struggled to breathe, up ahead was a light. Brighter then anything he'd ever  
seen before... struggling towards it Heero knew once he reached it all would be well...  
"Duo..." came the croaking question again. Trowa sighed heavily as the Heero opened one eye the  
other was swollen shut. He'd been waiting by Heero's door for the boy to return when he'd heard the  
commotion outside.  
  
At first that one clear blue registered nothing but confusion at the presence of the green eyed teen, then  
as though someone had hit a switch those dazed blue eyes went cold and distant. Sitting up quickly  
Heero tried to gather himself together, the first thing he noticed was he was naked from the chest up;  
and he was in his own apartment... and it was Trowa Barton not Duo who was sitting before him. "I  
know what your thinking..." cocking an eyebrow then wincing when he realized that hurt Heero got out  
of bed... how did he get here anyway?  
  
"Gomen I saw what they did to you... so I brought you up here and bandaged you up as best I could".  
Still a little sceptical Heero walked over to his dresser, bending to get a shirt out of the drawers he  
glanced at himself in the mirror man... he looked really, really, really bad... one eye swollen totally shut,  
massive cuts and abrasions that where still bleeding and if he wasn't mistaken a concussion to boot.  
Pulling one a blue cotton shirt Heero glanced at Trowa in the mirror the boy had remained on the bed  
watching.  
  
"Why?" simple enough question yet a held a whole wealth problems... "Well I came here to talk to  
you about Duo..." Trowa saw the visible attempt to stiffen only Heero was so mangled he succeeded in  
only opening up more cuts. "Don't get all pissy... I came here to tell you that you have to take a chance  
man. I mean I know you love him...' Heero slowly turned around ready to beat the boy down when  
Trowa's next words halted him. " I was there man, I was once in the exact same position. I loved  
someone who was far out of my reach, beautiful and kind... and a guy". Trowa watched Heero out of  
the corner of his eye to see how the quarterback was taking it.  
  
"I knew his family would never approve yet... I loved him too much. So I fought. Fighting with people  
got rid of the anger, the sadness, the loneliness... all there was, was the pain and that was real." In spite  
of himself Heero found himself relating to the story, how did he know? " Then you know what? One  
day beaten out of my mind I ran into Quatre and a funny thing happened I told him I loved him... and  
the dammdest thing was he loved me back". Looking directly at Heero Trowa continued "Tonight was  
a wake up call Heero, we never know home much time we have left, where all too human Heero... so  
before you end up dying go to him. Tell him how you feel."   
  
Standing Trowa clapped Heero on the back, "I was there, take your destiny in your own hands and  
make your own happiness". With that Trowa left the apartment and the building heading home. He had  
a feeling a certain blond was waiting for him.  
  
Heero stared at the wall with his one good eye for what seemed like a long time. Trowa was right he...  
had to tell Duo. Without hesitation Heero ran for the door grabbing his leather jacket on his way  
outside . Wasting no time Heero force his beaten limbs to run as he ran like hell to get to Duo's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dozing Duo was jarred awake by the pounding at the front door. Frowning the violet eyed boy got up  
and went to answer the summons. Funny, Duo didn't hear Quatre or Trowa for that matter... the house  
was dead quite. Reaching the door Duo pulled the it open reviling a devilish Heero soaked through and  
bleeding. Gasping Duo dragged the larger boy inside. "Heero Yuy what are you thinking!?" Pulling  
Heero's jacket off he ushered the boy into the bathroom.   
  
Heero gratefully accepted the towel Duo handed him. Checking Heero's bandages Duo sat down on  
the edge of the tub next to the wet boy. Silence reined as the boys each secretly basked in each others  
company. "Heero... where you fighting again?" Duo broke the silence with his whispered question,  
Shaking his head Heero turned to face the boy of his dreams. " I didn't retaliate..." smiling Duo clapped  
his hands. "Good for you!"  
  
Silence descended again and thins time it was Heero who broke it a few minutes later. "Duo there's  
something I must tell you..." Facing the small chestnut haired boy Heero reached out and gently took  
Duo's hands in his own. "Duo, I...I-I..." taking a deep breath Heero calmed himself, staring into those  
large eyes and beautifully sweet face Heero felt a little of his courage return. "Duo, I...love... you..." he  
said in a near whisper; and Duo felt his eyes give out...  
  
"Heero?" came the strangled whisper. "Duo?" Duo could still feel Heero's hands on his, "Duo... open  
your eyes..." slightly embarrassed Duo looked into Heero's clear blue eyes. Reaching out Duo gently  
touch Heero's cheek, " It's a dream isn't it? I'm going to wake up and find my self alone..." Shaking his  
head Heero placed a kiss on the back of Duo's hand. "Heero do you really mean it?" wide eyes filled  
with tears, nodding slowly Heero watched with increasing alarm as trails of crystal tears made a track  
down Duo's pale cheeks. "Oh Heero I love you so much!" Duo cried throwing himself into those  
strong arms that until now had only held him in his dreams. Burying his face against Heero's neck Duo  
took gulping breaths trying to get a hold of himself.  
  
Heero held the angel closer reviling in the fact he now held his love in his arms. Giving in to temptation  
Heero pulled the band off Duo's braid spilling the chestnut wealth of hair across the others bare back.  
Duo didn't stop Heero when he freed his hair, he loved the feeling of Heero running his fingers through  
his hair. The two boys sat together Duo in nothing but a pair of black pajamas pants sat on the lap of  
the boy dressed in a wet blue T-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
After what seemed like forever Duo began to nod off against Heero. Standing Heero cradled Duo, as  
he stepped out of the bathroom and headed upstairs. Following the sleepy instructions of Duo, Heero  
found himself in the boys room. Setting Duo on the bed he stripped to his boxers which were relatively  
dry. Not wanting to be parted from Duo now that he knew the braided boy was his he slipped into bed.  
  
Duo smiled sleepy cuddling close, stealing some of Heero's heat. Wrapping his arms around his love  
Heero forgot all about his sore battered body as he felt the comforting weight of Duo settle against him.  
Sighing happily Heero drifted off to sleep, for the first time looking forward to the morning...  
  
Duo's last thought's were of how he was ever going to tell Heero, that he was losing his eye sight...  
  
  
TBC...  
  
[1] Don't own Blue's Clues but damn it's a good show!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Wilson: Pretty swift eh?  
T: *whipping out gun*   
Wilson: Eeeep!  
Katie: Well...  
Jay: Lemony fluff...  
Casey: Whoooo.... more pictures!  
Cas: I'm with Jay on this we need some hard core ajkhriuerh!  
D: *covers Cas's mouth* Shhhh... this is a PG - 13!  
Wilson: *running waving arms wildly* HELP!!!  
T: ^_^  
All: *sweatdrop* 


	3. Time

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah.... *smack* sorry T @_@ don't own Gundam, if I did I'd probably be  
very rich instead I'm a yaoi loving fan girl chained to her computer... ~sniff~   
Pairings: 1x2 (love them) 3x4  
Story: Heero and Duo have known each other since they were little, they both love each other but  
are afraid to admit it for they are from two different worlds. Some friends decide to help the  
couple out... that is until Duo is forced to retreat... as a secret kept from Heero may well spell  
disaster...  
Author's Note: Bet ya thought I had forgot about this story eh? Well I didn't! Hopefully I'll  
finish it soon I think one or two more chapters and it's done, now thank you's:   
  
Phire: Thanks for reviewing sorry about taking so long! xxkurenaixx: Hehehe... flattery will get  
you everywhere thanxs! Duo/Folken/TK: Damn it don't be so logical! *grumbles* damn now I  
must make it logical ~sigh~ no piece for the wicked thanks! Koori Namida: Hehehe... arigatou  
for the review! White Demon: Glad to see ya still on the circuit! Keep on writing dude!  
YamiEmmy: I love it when they're together, it sooooo nice *smiles* hehehe... thanks for the  
review! LB: I think Trowa would make a great person to go to for help so I said why not...  
besides I like making things different! Kaelas: I know I really don't want to do that to Duo but... I  
must! ~sigh~ I love those boys thanks. Rain: *waving from under a box* thanks I'll just stay  
here... Dia: And so I continue... thanks for reviewing! Dami: Don't worry I'm just lazy that's  
all... hehehehe... hope you like the chapter!  
  
Ok now on with the fic before- *smack crak bash* .... T: and that's what you get...  
  
  
  
Dedicated to Significant Other... love ya always hun! ~_^  
To See You Once More  
  
Sight 3 ~ Time  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
The sun rose just as it did every morning, but today it was the beginning of eternity. Finally he'd  
had the courage to tell Duo home much he loved him. Speaking of the boy, Heero cuddled the  
little one closer inhaling the scent that was just Duo. Nuzzling the mop of hair he sighed content  
and happy to spend the day together, right here. "Mmm... Heero..." softly a bandaged hand stoked  
the now loosened hair. Duo looked so sweet in sleep, he was everything that was right with this  
world, and Heero loved him all the more for it.  
  
Not moving the larger teen allowed his eyes to wander the room, trophies of all sorts lined the  
walls, paper cuttings, ribbons. It was the type of room any teenage boy could wish for, full of not  
only academic achievements but athletic as well. Heero smiled in pride his Duo... his.. It had a  
nice sound. "What you thinking about?" half closed violet eyes looked at Heero, Duo's head  
rested on his chest as the sleepy braided boy yawned. "Nothing koi..." leaning forward slightly  
Heero kissed Duo gently, he could do that now, Duo was his.  
  
"Mmm..." shifting Duo yawned, "What time is it love?" turning slightly Heero glanced at the  
beside clock, "About 10 am..." startled Duo flew out of bed, "What?! I'm late for school!" still  
clad in black pj bottoms Duo dashed down stairs. Heero followed slowly, he didn't have to go to  
school for at least another week. Entering the kitchen the blue eyed boy, found his love reading a  
note on the kitchen counter. Creeping up behind the unsuspecting Duo, he wrapped strong arms  
around the slim waist tightly, burring his face in the lose flowing hair.   
  
"What's it say?" gently nibbling on one oh so tempting ear Heero rested his chin on one pale  
shoulder trying to see the words written on the paper. Suppressing a smile Duo cleared his throat,  
"Duo, called the school to tell them your sick have a nice day! Quatre. P.S. Don't make a  
mess..." laughing Heero held Duo closer. "So we have a full day to ourselves... what do you want  
to do?" turning slightly in the embrace Duo reached up to place a gentle kiss on Heero's lips.  
"Let's make a mess..." growling Heero threw a wildly giggling Duo over his shoulder. Racing  
back to the bedroom he took the stairs two at a time, all the while wondering why he'd waited so  
long to confess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear?"  
"Heero Yuy?"  
"Duo Maxwell?"  
"I'd never have thought..."  
By the time Heero returned to school the rumours were flying thick and fast. Not that he cared  
no... as long as Duo was all was right with the world. Blue eyes scanned the hall trying to find his  
little lover, when another face appeared in his line of sight. "Hello Heero, how's life?"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"That good eh? First times the best, but then again there's something to be said about  
experience..." Heero Yuy, the bad ass of the school choked eyes wide, "Nani!?" Trowa chuckled  
as the rapidly blue turning boy, 'It shows!' wild thoughts played through Heero's mind, the touch  
of gentle fingers, the intimate caress in the early morning hours.  
  
Shaking his head Heero looked past a still laughing Trowa as he caught sight of Duo. Without  
hesitation he walked over to his lover, as he approached a sudden thought crossed his mind what  
if Duo didn't... for the first time in a long time Heero was scared.   
  
Finished stuffing junk in his locker Duo turned catching sight of Heero, "Heero!" with a cry he  
immediately ran to his lover's open arms. Smiling softly Heero enfolded his little koi in his arms,  
why was he worried Duo was his... now and forever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa idly tapped his pencil on the blank sheet before him, "Why so serious?" a normally  
solemn Trowa glanced at his friend Wufei. "Shut up Fei I got a lot on my mind..." the Chinese  
boy named Chang Wufei shrugged before concentrating on the math work before him. Trowa  
vacantly stared out the window mind churning.  
  
He and Quatre had spoke to Duo the other night about Heero. Their braided friend had admitted  
to the fact he had yet to tell Heero about his in pending eye sight loss. The conversation had not  
gone well, Duo refused to tell Heero, and Quatre had argued the teen needed to know. Needless  
to say the who fight had ended with both friends stomping off to the respective bedrooms.   
  
Still staring out the window Trowa sighed, time was running out and with each passing day  
Duo's eyes grew a little weaker.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're joking!" Duo playfully punched Heero in the arm laughing, "You did not beat up Chang  
Wufei!" smiling Heero held is arms up in surrender. "I'm not saying a thing," still giggling Duo  
started down the stairs, " I won't be-" suddenly Duo's eye's blacked out, his foot missed the next  
step sending the poor teen hurtling down the stairs.   
  
Heero felt his heart leap from his chest as he watched the fragile body tumble. "Duo!" yelling he  
crashed down the stairs after his lover. "Duo!" near hysteria Heero fairly flew to his lovers side  
scared he was too late. In his mind he could see Duo falling, the wide vacant look in those  
beautiful violet eyes... no... he wasn't going to lose Duo not now.   
  
The long haired teen lay sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, pale and fragile he looked like a  
broken doll. "Duo... Duo wake up..." keeling the larger football star carefully pulled the  
unconscious teen into his arms fearing he would break at any moment. Curious onlookers had  
gathered, stunned at not only the raw emotion that Heero was showing but the fall it's self; Duo  
had never been clumsy.   
  
Panicked Heero ran carefully with his burden heading to the nurses office. Entering the small  
room the blue eyed youth panted out the story as the stout brown haired women briskly checked  
Duo over. Leaning against the wall Heero worried his lower lip scared for his koi. It wasn't long  
before the nurse declared Duo perfectly fine, just a sprained ankle and a bump on the head.   
  
Sighing in relief Heero pulled a chair up by the bedside, the nurse left the two to attend another  
case. Smiling wearily Heero clasped the small hand laying on top of the covers. "You scared me  
koi..." speaking softly Heero kissed the pale hand tenderly rubbing the pads of his calloused  
fingers across the smooth flawless skin. "I'd thought I'd lost you love..." shaking with suppressed  
emotion Heero clutched the hand tighter, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Duo..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo, Yuy what's wrong?" Trowa sat down next to Heero on the bench shivering, the air was  
getting colder, night was comming sooner all tell tale signs that summer was over. Football  
practice was getting harder by the second. Looking down at his hands Heero shrugged, it had  
been several hours after the fall before Duo had awoken. The boy had been confused about what  
had happened. Heero had explained it all to him .  
  
"It's Duo..." raising an eyebrow Trowa hide his surprise, was Heero actually confiding in him?  
"Something happen today?" nodding miserably Heero stared off into the horizon talking in a very  
distant voice. Trowa listed to the story cursing inwardly, it was obvious Heero was head over  
heels in love Duo. In the green eyed teens mind Heero had a right to know what was going on  
with Duo, shuddering inwardly Trowa felt like throttling his boyfriend's best friend.  
  
"I know... I know something's wrong, but in a sense I'm afraid to ask. Deep down I know... but it  
seems..." trailing off Heero continued to stare off into the distance. "What... Heero it seems like  
what?" an agitated hand raked through chocolate locks, "It seems like every thing will fall  
apart..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo... Duo can I come in?" Quatre leaned against the door to his best friends room. Duo had yet  
to tell his blonde friend what had happened at school, but the thing about Quatre was he knew  
these sort of things. "Yeah Q you can come in..." opening the door slowly the aqua eyed teen  
blinked several times adjusting to the pitch blackness of the room. "Duo what don't you turn on  
some lights?" stumbling around Quatre located the light switch sighing with relief as bright light  
flooded the room. "Its not good to sit in the dark Duo", the long haired boy sat cross legged in the  
middle of his bed staring at the far wall. "Sorry Quatre I didn't realize..." Approaching the bed  
Quatre berated himself for being so insensitive.  
  
"I fell down the stairs today, Heero was there..." sitting beside his friend Quatre offered a quite  
comfort, "Quatre, I didn't... I mean... I don't..." stopping Duo tugged at his braid absently. A  
gentle hand stilled his motions, "Duo Heero has a right to know..." angry the long haired teen  
turned to face his friend. Unable to see Duo looked in the direction of the voice, staring past the  
blonde, "No Quatre! I can't!" It was the same argument they'd been having these last several  
weeks.  
"Damn it Duo!" the usually gentle youth was getting pissed, "Your so selfish Duo! Heero  
deserves to know! Tell him!" growling Duo clenched his fists snarling, "What the hell do you  
know about it? Some rich brat like you... never had a hard day in your entire life. You never grew  
up on the streets, just some fu-" with a audible crack Quatre's palm meet Duo's cheek. Stunned  
the braided boy felt his head jerk sideways with the force of contact.   
  
Whether it was fate or irony, the slap jarred Duo's vison allowing the blackness to receded for  
the time being. Slowly a trembling hand came up clasping the rapidly reading cheek, tears filled  
large violet eyes, shocked aqua eyes looked back "Duo I-" not waiting to see what his friend had  
to say Duo took off. Tears blended the teen as he ran down the stairs out the front door. Vaguely  
he could hear Quatre calling out to him, but Duo didn't halt his progress.   
  
Numb inside it took several minuets to register several facts, the first being he was shoeless,  
wearing sweats, he had no where to go, it was night, and the temperature was rapidly dropping.  
Scared the shivering youth tried to think of a somewhere to go... Heero! But Heero lived across  
town...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was fast asleep on his couch when the knock came, a single cobalt eye opened slightly in  
annoyance. He had been having a wonderful dream in the arms of a certain braided angel, the  
knock came again, damn but the person at the door was tenacious. "What?" snapping irritably the  
still groggy Heero rubbed his face, "Heero it's me..." instantly the large teen was opening the  
door to reveal a very cold looking Duo.  
  
"Duo what is it what wrong?" not waiting for an answer, he pulled the shivering teen inside.  
"Duo where are you shoes? You don't even have a coat!" trying to smile and failing miserably  
Duo hugged himself tighter fighting off the chill. Grabbing a blanket off the couch Heero sat  
down tugging his little lover into his lap, wrapping the blanket them Heero held tight till the  
shuddering stopped.  
  
"Will you tell me what happened?" a sudden shudder once more seized the small frame, but this  
one wasn't from the cold. "I can't not now Heero..." sobbing Duo buried his face in the smooth  
chest warming him. A single hand caressed long hair soothingly, "Alright love, it can wait till  
morning..." tears subsiding slightly the violet eyed teen promptly feel asleep exhausted from both  
the emotional and physical strain.   
  
Heero lay awake longer trying to piece together the bits of information... nothing made sense!  
Yawning wildly the teen shook off the nagging doubts giving himself over to sleep. He could  
figure out the rest later.  
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
samptra: Well that was a piece of shi- *wack*  
T: *points to PG-13 rating* Watch your mouth  
D: Why aren't you working on your Hunter x Hunter story?!  
Jay: Yeah where's the lemony fluff???  
Katie: That's it I'm not gonna finish your manga  
samptra: Nooooooo!!!! anything but that!  
Cas: Bakayaro...  
samptra: I heard that...  
Cas: Good...  
D: Mmmm.... Hunter x Hunter  
All: *sweatdrop*  
samptra: Alright review think I should finish this story???  
T: ~_^ *hits author really hard*  
samptra: ....... @_@ 


	4. Once More

Author's Note: Wow...I started this story so long ago...lol I bet everyone thinks I'm dead. Well not quite but pretty damn close. But I finally finished a story, thanks to everyone who read this story and stuck it out with me. Arigatou to every one and thanks for the support. Now for the final chapter, thanks all!

To See You Once More

Sight 4 - Once More

* * *

Duo blinked lazily, the sunlight was streaming in through unfamiliar windows. Whe- suddenly the last nights events came rushing back to the violet eyed teen, he and Qautre... oh god! The things they had both said.

"Good morning beautiful", Heero gently set the tray he was carrying on the floor before seating himself of the bedside. Duo stared into beautiful cobalt eyes. How could there be anything wrong with the world when Heero was so close? "Morning Heero," sitting up Duo's lips met those of his love sharing an intensely passionate kiss that left both teen's breathless.

Face slightly flushed Heero smirked a bit, "Wow..." nodding in agreement Duo once again flopped back on the bed wanting nothing more then to stay this way forever. "So...Duo love want to tell me what happened last night that sent you across town without shoes?" Grumbling under his breathe Duo snagged a piece of toast off the tray before sitting up once more. "Not really Heero..." Nodding in understanding Heero laid down beside Duo propping himself up with one hand, face the very picture of calmness.

Munching slowly on his toast the violet eyed teen tried vainly to ignore the look his lover was giving him. The silence stretched on, Heero was perfectly ready to wait the rest of the day to get an answer out of his love, something was bothering his angel and he was damned if he was going to let his beauty down now.

Finishing the last of his toast Duo sighed in surrender, "I had a fight with Quatre...words where exchanged. Well on my part at least, and I ran out". Nodding the messy haired quarterback remained quiet waiting for whatever came next, "He want's me to tell someone... something and I...I don't want to because I'm afraid of losing them..." Heero may not have been in school all that often but he was by no means anyone's fool. Grasping the situation quickly he very carefully chose his words, "Well...if I was you, and I truly cared about this person...then I think that they should have a right to know."

Violet eyes closed as the long haired teen sighed softly, "Have you always been that philosophical?" smirking Heero shrugged, "You pick up thing here and there". Nodding Duo Once more snuggled down into the bed, "Heero is it alright if I stay here and sleep for a while?" Smiling Heero pulled the covers up, tucking his love it. "Of course..."

It wasn't any time at all and Duo was once more sleeping, looking far younger then he was and twice as beautiful. Heero gently ran a finger down the smooth pale planes of Duo's face. Memorizing every curve, and line burning it into his memory. Sudden inspiration hit and Heero needed to draw, slipping out of bed he quietly fetched his sketch book Settling himself beside the bed Heero set to work.

Charcoal scraping the thick cream coloured paper was the only sound as keen blue eyes focussed on the slim figure before him. Calloused fingers smeared and brushed the lines softly lovingly as the picture began to take shape. Long pale legs poking out from the bottom of the sheet. Pale smooth chest glowed warmly with the sun filtering through the blinds. The hours crept by both boys totally unaware of the time. One in a deep dreamless sleep the other absorbed in the creation before him. The whole world existed only for them.

---

The crimson shadows of dusk spilled across the now stirring figure. Heero idly stretched in his chair, surprised to see how late in the day it really was. His closed sketch book lay on the floor, his subject was gone. Frowning he rubbed tired blue eyes with charcoal stained fingers, slightly surprised Duo had left while he was sleeping. Singing with resignation he stood moving towards the rumpled sheets on the bed, among the tangled linen lay a page from his sketch book neatly folded. "He must have left a note..." feeling better he plucked the page up eager to see what his love had written. Cobalt eyes skimmed the page quickly, as slowly his smile faded.

"No..." he whispered, re-reading the note for the third time. Finally trembling fingers dropped the think paper as knees finally gave out and the teen crumpled to the floor clutching his chest in agony. This couldn't be happening, not now... finally he gave into the tears he had never allowed himself to cry as a child. As he sat on the floor leaning against the bed silent tears flowed down his face unchecked. His life was over.

A sudden breeze blew in through the open curtain rustling the paper now forgotten beside the grieving teen. The quick scrawl was rather shaky as if the writer wanted nothing better then to get it done and over with. The message was short but the meaning was clear.

_Heero,_

_I can no longer do this. I cannot lie. Please do not try to contact me. Goodbye._

_Duo_

---

The house was silent. Quatre sat with Trowa in the living room fearfully looking up the stairs. There was no sound comming from Duo's room. "How is he?" Trowa finally whispered, it had been almost a week since Duo had returned from Heero's expressionless and vacant. He hadn't left his room other then to use the bathroom. He hadn't gone to school or eaten. The blonde was terribly worried. "Same since yesterday, how is Heero?" shaking his head Trowa glanced to his lover, "He's looking rough, he keeps comming to school looking for Duo always clutching this piece of paper I'm not sure what it is...looks as though he's been in a couple fights but he looks so lost Quatre. Almost like he's lost his soul..."

Sighing Quatre buried his head in his hands, Duo's time was almost up only a week more before he would completely lose his sight. "Trowa...we're going to have to do something drastic...the championship is this Saturday right?" Nodding the green eyed teen frowned, "What have you in mind love?" Smiling Quatre glanced at his lover, "I'm going to set things right..."

The pair whispered long into the night as above them a skinner, fragile looking teen lay prone on his bed eyes staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. Vacant violet that had once smiled and laughed now only stared dulling ahead... his life had ended the day he had walked out on Heero.

Duo had keep telling himself that it was all for his love's benefit. That Heero would want someone whole and fit. Not some blind invalid, not someone like him. He'd done the right thing by walking, but not having to see the look of revulsion on that beautiful face...

He'd done the right thing hadn't he?

---

He was a shell. A mere shadow of what he had been. He hadn't shaved in a week, hadn't bothered to look after himself, he's just survived going to school early everyday and leaving alte every night, hoping to catch a glimpse of his love. He carried with him the now rather dog-eared and creased drawing he made of Duo that day. The last drawing he had made.

Sitting in the locker room fully geared he held the picture tightly tracing his lines lightly remembering the brief time he had spent in heaven. Today was the championship...he would win. Duo said he'd always liked watching him play football maybe, just maybe he's be here today.

It was a fool's hope but one that he clung to. Carefully he tucked the picture away, grabbing his helmet he started off towards the field moving slowly, the weight of the world on his shoulders. As he rounded the turn he heard voicing comming from just inside the gate, apparently the pair was arguing and the had yet to notice him. Sighing he started forward only to stop dead as he recognized the one voice...that voice that haunted his dreams.

"No Quatre!" the blonde had been watching, waiting for Heero to appear and now time for the show. "Yes Duo, I know you want to watch this game. I know how much you want to see him." Shaking his head in denial the brunette slowly back away. "No...no..." the blonde advanced, "What are you going to do Duo are you going to run away from me too? Just like you did to Heero?" Duo gripped his hands tight, "No you don't understand..." Quatre was still resolutely moving forward. "Are you always going to run Duo? You left without a word you crushed him Duo...is it because you never loved him? Did you toy with him for your own pleasure?"

Heero felt his heart clench painfully, this was hitting to close to home, had Duo left him...because he never really loved him in the first place? "No!" Duo screamed, "No Quatre you don't understand! I did it for Heero...I did it because I love him to much to watch him suffer..." Tears formed in wide eyes as the tables turned and suddenly Duo advanced on his friend. "I gave him an out...to find someone who was perfect, whole...who want damaged like me." Fervently Duo gabbed hold of Quatre's arms, "You'll never understand Quatre...I never wanted to see pity in those beautiful blue eyes, to see revulsion as he turned away from me in disgust..." Sobbing openly Duo clutched harder to his friend as if he was a lifeline. "I didn't want him to feel obligated to look after me when my eye sight goes..."

Harsh sobs wracked the small frame as Duo's knees collapsed under him. The long haired teen sagged to the ground, "I'll never see his beautiful eyes again...I'll never see him smile, or catch another pass. I'll never see him wrinkle his nose when he thinks, or the way the moon shines on his face. I'll never see any of it again Quatre..." traling off Duo gave into hiss grief. The blonde looked to where Heero stood stalk still and thunderstruck. All this pain...

Slowly silently he walked forward to the keeling form, to lost in grief Duo never heard him apporch he did however feel the strong arms wrap around him. "Then we'll make new memoires Duo..." he whisped. Gasping Duo jerked back, "Heero I..." those arms pulled him back against that solid chest. "I heard it all Duo...so what if you go blind? I've always loved you and only you regardless of how you look or what you can and can't do."

Crying harder Duo clutched at the red jersey, "I'm so sorry Heero! I should have told you..." he all but wailed. Smiling through his own tears the teen hugged him close, "I'll never let you go Duo..." sniffling his love smiled slightly. "I'm glad I got to see you once more Heero..."

--- Owari ---


End file.
